Whatever It Takes
"Whatever It Takes" is the sixth episode of Lost: Via Domus. Elliott is chased by the Monster to the sonar fence, where he sees Juliet. Elliott explores the Pearl and the inner depths of the Flame, where he finally confronts Beady Eyes. Synopsis Flashback Elliott is at the Hotel Persephone, while Lisa continues to research Chenchey on her laptop. Rico's wife storms into the hotel and yells at Elliott, disgusted that he caught her cheating. Lisa tells Elliott that her sister, Joanne Gellhorn, was a student scholar at the Chenchey Institute of Research. Lisa says that Joanne discovered that Zoran Savo was involved with illegal experiments. When Zoran Savo found out that she knew his secret, he killed her. Ever since, Lisa has been rigorously trying to put Savo behind bars. At the hotel, Elliott and Lisa try to distract the bodyguard so they can use the elevator. Lisa's attempt to distract him fails, but Elliott tries to distract the bodyguard and tells him that Lisa is a journalist investigating Savo. He takes Lisa away at gunpoint while Elliott slips into the elevator. On the Island Elliott is following his compass through the jungle. The Monster suddenly appears from behind Elliott. Elliott runs forward, dodging numerous logs and branches. Eventually he comes to the sonar fence surrounding the Barracks Elliott is now trapped between the fence and the Monster. He turns to look at the Monster face-to-face. After studying Elliott for a while, the Monster turns around and leaves. After the Monster leaves, Juliet appears on the other side of the sonar fence. Juliet accuses Elliott of killing Lisa. After speaking with Elliott, Juliet enters the code for the pylons and deactivates the fence so Elliott can pass through. After Elliott crosses through the fence, there is a small field to the left, overlooking a large lake. There is a capsule in the field next to the tree line. Elliott picks up the capsule, which takes him to the Pearl. Inside the Pearl there is a computer that gives out status reports on the other stations. Elliott checks the status of the Arrow, the Staff, the Swan, the Flame, the Hydra, and the Looking Glass. There are also two Apollo Bars that can be used for trade. After exploring the Pearl, Elliott heads to Juliet who is waiting at the entrance to the Flame. Inside the underground portion of the Flame, the lights are very dim and Elliott must use a torch or a lantern to see. There is an electrical panel in one of the rooms that will open a door leading up into the Flame building. Elliott finds it, and activates the panel. Beady Eyes is holding Mikhail hostage inside of The Flame. He picks up the ammunition on the table in the Flame. There is a computer available that has options for pallet drop (24), audio archives (32) and mainland communications (38). The mainland communications are down. The audio archive is a radio interview from 1999 with Elliott saying that he would give up anything for a story. If 77 is pressed, the station explodes and Elliott dies. When Elliott reaches the room where Beady Eyes is holding Mikhail, he opens the door. Beady Eyes aims his gun at Elliott. Before Beady Eyes can fire, Elliott pulls out his gun and shoots him. Mikhail claps, congratulating Elliott for killing him. Elliott holds Mikhail at gunpoint, demanding that he gives him answers. Mikhail says "all in good time, but first, I must apologize". A dart strikes Elliott in the neck. As he loses consciousness, three Others walk in the room and Mikhail says "sweet dreams, Elliott". Trivia *This is the only episode that Mikhail appears in. *The entrance to the Flame station has a Swan logo on it. *This is the only episode that the beach camp isn't seen. Episode references *Elliott holds Mikhail at gunpoint inside of the Flame, much like Sayid, Locke and Kate did during their first encounter. *The Monster faces Elliott head-on and then leaves, much like Eko's first encounter with it. fr:Vdx06 pt:Lost: Via Domus/Episódio 6 Category:Expanded Universe Category:Via Domus